powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Führer Hell Saturn
is the supposed leader of Machine Empire Black Magma and the main antagonist for most of Sun Vulcan. He was later revealed to be a minion of the Omnipotent God. Character Biography Führer Hell Saturn revealed himself at the beginning of Black Magma's campaign to conquer the world, giving a vision to the general assembly of the United Nations after several Guardians of World Peace planes were shot down at the North Pole to declare their existence and intent. Through this, the UN activate the GWP's Sun Vulcan program to deal with the machine empire. Commanding Black Magma from Iron Claw Castle, Hell Saturn mainly appeared to direct the organization, commanding his Zero Girls and Machinemen in combat, directing the development of Dark Q spies and Mongers for his intent of causing global chaos and disruption. Aside from global chaos and maintaining his group, he likewise tended to have a knack for searching for hidden treasures that would allow for the organization to gain a monetary supply they can control. His battles appear to be fought for the sake of the "Black Sun God", a supernatural being of the black sun symbolized by a statue within a chamber of his castle; but in truth it is merely a symbol for his real boss: The Omnipotent God, who was hidden away deeper within the castle and who was the true mastermind giving him orders for his mission. After several initial failures for Black Magma due to their encounters with Sun Vulcan, Hell Saturn decided to revive the frozen body of Queen Hedrian, which had drifted towards his castle and which he saw as valuable. Using a mechanical heart he devised, he revived Hedrian in hopes she would use her magic to both help the organization and to praise the "Black Sun God" to grant them success with their mission. However Hedrian's will eventually became too strong, and she slowly took over the organization for herself, commanding many of the missions, forcing them to go after things that she desired on her whims, and even gaining full control of Hell Saturn's Zero Girls after the death of his leader, Zero One, and Hedrian's rapid replacement of his Bio-Machine with her own commander, Amazon Killer. Eventually when another space outlaw, Inazuma Ginga, arrived on Earth some time after Amazon Killer, Hell Saturn decided to try and recruit him after seeing him take apart Sun Vulcan with ease. Regardless of both Hedrian and Amazon Killer's pleas that he wasn't to be trusted, Hell Saturn eventually offered and accepted Inazuma Ginga as a new Black Magma member and eventually commander. However the acceptance of the space pirate in his ranks lead to a growing conspiracy within Black Magma to see to Hell Saturn's own removal from power, led by the former Vader Clan members. As Amazon Killer worked Inazuma Ginga to their own belief that Hell Saturn was working against him, Queen Hedrian began giving false predictions implanted into her leader's head that there was a member of the organization not to be trusted and that shouldn't be part of the organization. Becoming paranoid that his newest member was the traitor, Hell Saturn sabotaged his self-created Monger believing that it was to be used to stop him. When Inazuma Ginga discovered what Hell Saturn has done after returning from a losing battle with Sun Vulcan, he stormed through the castle and "removed" the statue of the Black Sun God, declaring it a fake, along with his determination to take down Black Magma's leader. Angered by the outlaw's desecration of his beliefs and his organization, Hell Saturn challenged Inazuma Ginga to a duel where only one would walk away. The duo battled each other, traveling beyond all means and limitations across various lands as they teleported from one location to another. Ultimately, Inazuma Ginga beheaded Hell Saturn; however with his beheading, the Black Magma leader was revealed to be not a human but another Bio-Machine, a living mechanical creation no different from the Zero Girls or the Monger. With Hell Saturn no longer appearing to be a threat, Queen Hedrian was soon chosen to become Black Magma's new leader. However even with Hell Saturn's supposed death, his influence on Black Magma would not abate. Quickly after his physical body was "killed", the Omnipotent God revived him into a ghostly being, physical in nature but no longer bound by the rules of being alive. In this form, Hell Saturn began to haunt Hedrian for betraying his organization in order to take it over herself. Combined with the Omnipotent God sabotaging the machines within Iron Claw Castle and Inazuma Ginga's subsequent desire to attack and steal Sun Vulcan Robo for himself, Black Magma quickly fell into chaos. Hedrian tried to pacify the spirits of Hell Saturn and the "Black Sun God" by using her Vader magic to sacrifice Misa Arashiyama, but was ultimately killed due to the Omnipotent God rusting her heart to the point of malfunction. Quickly after the death of Hedrian, Hell Saturn followed the Omnipotent God's order of eliminating the no-longer-viable Inazuma Ginga by mutating him into a Monger for quick disposal by Sun Vulcan. Ultimately, Hell Saturn's spirit came to guard the Omnipotent God in his "Ice Room" with the spirits of Hedrian and later Amazon Killer in a final attempt to stop Sun Vulcan from destroying the true mastermind of Black Magma. After the Omnipotent God finally died, Hell Saturn's spirit disappears, never to be seen again. Turboranger clipshow Führer Hell Saturn appears in the clips from Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Führer Hell Saturn is one of several past Super Sentai villains that appear in clips in the anniversary special Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Akibaranger .]] When ©Na replaces the ''Super Sentai Series with her own Super ©Na Series, she takes Hell Saturn's place in Machine Empire Empress ©Na vs. the Solar Squadron. Arsenal Hell Saturn possesses a wide variety of powers including using his claws to deflect lightning and emitting energy beams, beams from his eyes called the Hell Saturn Beam, teleportation, and can fire energy blades from his staff called the Hell Blade. Monger *'Jimushi Monger' (ジムシモンガー Jimushi Mongā, 1): A ground-beetle based Monster with a staff that was created to attack the GWP base before Sun Vulcan Robo is complete. Able to shift into the Jimushi Anchor, Jimushi Monger is defeated by the Vulcan Ball. After his Expansion Program activates, Jimushi Monger is destroyed by Sunvulcan Robo. *'Tori Monger' (トリモンガー Tori Mongā, 4): A bird-based Monger able to fire missiles from his hands. He created to destroy SunVulcan Robo while helping in the construction of BlackMagma's secret Japanese base. He attempts to stop the SunVulcan team before being defeated by the Vulcan Ball. After his Expansion Program activates, Tori Monger overwhelms SunVulcan Robo before he is grounded and destroyed by the robot's Aurora Plasma Return. *'Majin Monger' (マジンモンガー Majin Mongā, 5): A Monger whose power too much for HellSatan to withstand due to his resemblance to the Omnipotent God idol. He Zero Girls in kidnapping two women born on the same day, Ms. Tadako and the recently married Mai, to serve as Hedorian's sacrificial offering to the Omnipotent God on Sunrise Island. However, with his allies' help, Vul Panther manages to save the women. Once the women are taken to safety, the SunVulcan team battle Majin Monger before defeating him with the Vulcan Ball. After his Expansion Program activates, Majin Monger is destroyed by Sun Vulcan Robo. *'Kikai Monger' (キカイモンガー Kikai Mongā, 6): A Monger armed with a double-bladed staff that was created by Hedorian with telekinetic abilities, Kikai Monger tested his powers by manipulating Samejima's motorcycle. With the test a success, the Zero Girls enact their plan to force humanity into slavery by posing as spokeswomen from 21st Century Electronics to sucker the populace of a neighborhood into exchanging their items for rigged appliances with receivers that respond to Kikai Monger's psychic power. While holding the Akino family hostage, the SunVulcan team draw him out. Enlarged his Expansion Program is activated upon being hit by the Vulcan Ball, Kikai Monger is destroyed by SunVulcan Robo. *'Camera Monger' (カメラモンガー Kamera Mongā, 18): A Machine Lifeform created by Hellsaturn who trap those whose picture he takes in the taken photo. In a scheme prove the superiority of machines, Camera Monger is sent to take pictures of baseball player Toshi Yasahara, boxer Hayato Nagare, and swimmer Seiko Oda. From there, the image of the three are imprinted into three Dark Qs made with a special resin called Inivisi-9 that make them undetectable to the Vulcan Eye. Picking a fight with the Sun Vulcan during their investigation, Camera Monger is forced to retreat when Sun Vulcan's Sky Jetter damage his lens to have a new one installed. After some trouble exposing the Dark Qs, the Sun Vulcan get a break when Misa stumbled in the Dark Q's charging room. Once the Dark Q copies are destroyed, the Sun Vulcan use the Vulcan Ball to defeat Camera Monger. After being enlarged, with his new lens shattered, Camera Monger is destroyed by Sun Vulcan Robo. *'Wrestler Monger' (レスラーモンガー Rasurā Mongā, 20): A Machine Lifeform created to be undefeated to ease Hell Satan's stress. Armed with a dumbbell-like staff and able to use various wrestling moves, Wrestler Monger attacks various dojos to ease the spirits of Black Magma's deceased. This attack on children provokes Vul Shark as he accepts Wrestler Monger's challenge. With Zero Girls 01 and 02 manning the rigged wrestling ring, Wrestler Monger has Vul Shark on the ropes until his team mates arrive to drive the monster off. During the next fight, Wrestler Monger overpowers Vul Panther and Vul Eagle until Vul Shark is comes to their aid despite his injuries. Enlarging after being hit by the Vulcan Ball, Wrestler Monger is destroyed by Sun Vulcan Robo. *Dragon Monger (42) Notes *The Hell Saturn's costume bears a resemblance to that of Darth Vader of the Star Wars franchise. As Sun Vulcan premiered around half a year after Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, this may not be coincidental. Conception * were designed by character designer Ryu Noguchi. Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Sentai Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Machine Empire Black Magma